Rotary encoders are used to measure angular displacement of a rotating member, typically a hollow or solid shaft. Typical rotary encoders use a separate plastic or metal part as a cover for the encoder. The encoder may be supplied to a customer with the cover attached, or the cover may be installed by the customer. When the cover is installed by the encoder manufacturer, it may also include a cable strain relief. The cover may be fixed with screws, glue, snaps, press fit, or a combination thereof. If environmental sealing is required, usually an o-ring is used to seal an interface between the cover and the encoder. Because such covers are formed as separate parts prior to attachment to an encoder, it may be important to maintain low dimensional tolerances to ensure a proper fit, which can increase manufacturing costs. Moreover, because these covers typically require additional parts for attachment and/or sealing, additional time and cost may be incurred in having to manufacture and/or assemble the multiple parts. The complexity of having multiple parts may also reduce the reliability of attachment and/or sealing properties of the cover. These covers may also fail to provide adequate strain relief to cables used to transfer electrical signals from the encoders to, e.g., control systems.